2705
2705 is the main protagonist of Trails to the Rails. He is the primary loop-line locomotive and is also the sole survivor of the Z27 class 2-6-0 steam locomoitves. = History 2705 was built in 1913 by Hunslet Engine Co. Ltd as PWD 8 as one of 8 2-8-0 locomotives for New South Wales Government Railways. He was one of the locomotives that hauled Australian Troop Trains during the First World War. In 1917, he was renumbered to G 1208. In 1924, he was renumbered again as 2705. Though most of the class was replaced by the 48 Class diesels in 1959 and scrapped in 1966, he was spared and preserved by the New South Wales Rail Transport Museum. 2705 remained opertation at Enfield Locomitve Depot at Enfield, New South Wales until 1973 when the Public Transport Commision (PTC) took over from the Department of Railways and banned mainline steam operations. When Enfield Locomotive Depot was demolished in 1975 to make way for a container terminal, 2705 along with most of the exhibits and fleet were moved to Thirlmere, New South Wales. He remained in lined olive green until 1988 when he was painted black. In 1994, he was in steam once more and was restored to lined green. Ever since then, he mostly hauled shuttles between Thirlmere, New South Wales and Buxton, New South Wales on the Picton - Mittagong Loop Line. In 2012, 2705 hauled the Cadbury Special and was painted purple and white. He was repainted black in july the same year. Personality 2705 is a friendly, helpful and kind engine and he also stands no nonsense, though he can be a bit cocky and cheeky at times. He is willing to tackle any assignment and will do anything to prove how reliable railways are. Relationships 2705 use to disrespect the 48 class after what happened to his siblings, but he grew to respect diesels after learning that every engine goes through this phase. His best friend is a preserved 45 class diesel numbered 4520. He is also friends with the other engines. He is even friends with the diesels like 4490, 4201 and 4306 as he sees good in every engine. He is also friends with other mainline heritage mainline locomotives. Voice Actor 2705 will be voiced by Mitchell C. Mohawk, the creator of the series. Apearances 2705 will appear in the test episode "The Return of an Icon". Trivia * 2705 is the only 2-6-0 of the NSW Rail Museum fleet, therefore making him the only 2-6-0 of the main characters. * 2705 is the closest we can get to being the main character. * 2705's characterization is inspired by the creator. * 2705 was the only main steam locomotive to have a cowcatcher, though it was removed sometime between 2014 and 2015. Gallery 34787646105 043e2a5056 b.jpg|2705 painted black. 42524271.jpg|2705 painted green. 7464936970 2a75565b55 b.jpg|2705 hauling the Cadbury Special. 2705rtm2.jpg|2705 with a cowcatcher. Category:2-6-0 Engines Category:Main Characters Category:New South Wales Goverment Railways Category:Protagonists Category:Australian Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Hunslet Engine Co. LTD 2705